User talk:KhangND/Archive 3
List of characters Why there's two pages about characters from the same entry? Shouldn't we do like shadow dragon and new mystery and only update the portaits and the characters exclusive to the remake?-- 16:09, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :Apologies for interrupting, but I just want to point out that we do have two separate pages for the casts of Mystery of the Emblem and its remake, so the situation you're describing isn't the only instance of this on the wiki. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 16:19, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Vandal Alert Khang, I'm dropping by to inform you about a user who has been vandalizing the wiki by uploading very inappropriate images. I request for you to handle this situation and delete those pictures as soon as possible. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 02:55, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :Seems like the case is handled. Thanks for keeping an eye on the wiki while I was away. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:32, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, it was handled some time ago. And you're welcome. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 15:41, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Spoilers Hello, I noticed that you created a template for gallery spoilers. I'm just curious about which pages that the template should be on. Are we covering spoilers just for the new games, or do you intend to hide spoilers for all of the games? -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 13:28, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :For the new gallery spoiler template, it should be used for new games only, as it's likely in the way and some ppl may find it annoying. For the other spoiler template, you can use it for all games, though I suggest not making it collapsed if used for older games. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 13:51, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, and I see how it'd be considered annoying. I'll just leave things regarding the older games as they are now, since those spoilers are too hard to hide due to the format (like alternative identities for example), unless some others insist on it. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 14:16, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Weapon Type Icons Okay, I think these are the images you ere looking for Are You Serious (talk) 06:59, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Echoes sword weapon type icon.png Echoes lance weapon type icon.png echoes bow weapon type icon.png Echoes white magic weapon type icon.png Echoes black magic weapon type icon.png Echoes axe weapon type icon.png Echoes terror weapon type icon.png :Alright! Thanks a bunch! -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 13:30, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Echoes weapon Stats Do you think we should make a new table for Weapon Stats in Echoes in order to account weapon skills (and Ring and Shield skills) or just reuse the Gaiden one? Are You Serious (talk) 10:46, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :I think reusing should handle just fine? The Zofia page you made looks good to me. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 11:03, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Armor Knight RD concept art Did you put the Armor Knight concept artwork together yourself as the Kantopia pages I could find only had each Armor Knight seperately? Also I believe there's a way to determine which weapon type each Armor Knight in RD is from the Visor, any help? Emperor Hardin (talk) 22:42, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :Yea, I put them together. What's Visor? I don't understand. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 23:47, April 17, 2017 (UTC) ::The visor would be the part of the helmet that shields the eyes Are You Serious (talk) 00:12, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh I see, thanks for explanation. The concept art depicts all types of Armor Knight wear the same outfit, the different designs you see are based on their origins (Daein/Begnion/Crimea), not the weapon type. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:43, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Thats bizarre that Weapon Armor Knights do not differences but Armor Knights from different nations do. I wonder if the weapon armors were a late addition. By the way, I have a POR Wyvern Lord concept artwork crop, do you want it posted? Emperor Hardin (talk) 01:03, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don't really care. I'm currently doing PoR concepts if you check . -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 01:07, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::I think the Crimean General here is just a Armor Knight, think we should change it? Emperor Hardin (talk) 08:23, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::You're right, fixed. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 08:31, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Possible Sockpuppet? I don't have any hard proof, but it seems that the blocked user who was uploading those redundant images within the last few days has returned under the name KaiserRyujin. As of the time of this writing, he has uploaded File:KatarinaMysteryofEmblem.png and File:SothePortraitRD.png. The file names and images are identical, so I suspect that it's the same person. EDIT: Never mind, Otherarrow's handled the situation and permanently blocked the alleged sockpuppet. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 20:09, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Fates Concept Art Not to bother you, at least I hope not, but the Paladin and Cavalier concept arts appear to be swapped. Since the right filenames are in the right places, it'd be easier to just upload one over the other.--Otherarrow (talk) 11:21, April 23, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, thanks. Fixed them. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:41, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Echoes Base Stats Should we include the generic weapons in the base stats sections for characters that aren't equipped with weapons, or just leave it blank/with whatever item they do have equipped? Are You Serious (talk) 19:16, April 24, 2017 (UTC) :For Gaiden characters, we've left it blank/with the equipped item and I don't see why this wouldn't apply to Echoes. Either way, one would apply to the other I think.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:05, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Bride/Dread Fighter sprite? I noticed there are no Bride or Dread Fighter sprites for Awakening, and seeing as you're the main uploader I have to ask... Is there a certain reason, or has it just not mattered? If the latter is the case I'll try to find a sprite, though I can't make it a gif :3 User:Disgaea21 (talk) 22:10, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :It's the latter case, if you can find them, go ahead. It's ok if the sprites are not animated, it's not compulsory. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 04:08, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Older games character artwork I know I was one of the people who came with the infobox artwork order, but should we really stick to some of the older material? I mean, the earlier games didn't even had a consensus of design from game to art most of the time, and while some of those are quite similar to their current versions, some of them are so different it makes things quite difficult to work with.-- 15:55, April 28, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't understand what you mean? The earlier games tend to at least have consensus among the artwork sourced from the same source (for example, all the art from Treasure matches with each other, and to a lesser extent the art from FE5 due to the shared artist). Any incongruity between artwork and the in game graphics can be attributed to technical limitations; until PoR the game engines weren't prepared to even do different headswaps for each playable character of the same class and the asset reuse between the GBA games also meant there would always be at least a small disconnect between artwork and the in game sprites (No matter how much you recolor Will, he won't be a 1:1 match for Innes's artwork; they had to make do). If anything, the arguement about the lack of a "consensus of design" seems like an argument against pushing things like the Heroes artwork even lower on the "artwork priority", which...may not be the best idea.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:08, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Actually, its the opposite. You see, gaiden for example, is the most prominent case of discrepancy between in-game portrait to artwork. The sprites on shadow dragon DS don't even match the color of the armor the character has in their portait at times. Heroes, on the other hand, has artworks that consistently match the in-game sprites. I just feel the games from 1 to 5, unless a remake handed over some artworks in the mix, shouldn't place designs that were made almost separately from the game in favor of artworks that were actually made with the game in mind.-- 01:07, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :Most Gaiden characters are merely waiting for us to get the full Echoes art, as the remake would take priority, so poor example. The sprite to portrait problem in Shadow Dragon...is honestly a inconsistency with Shadow Dragon itself and is irrelevant to what artwork we use in the infobox. Only a very small number of art pieces from either Shadow Dragon or New Mystery exist but all of them were produced alongside the game and directly reference the designs used in the game. :And Heroes was made separately from the games, ranging from a few years to a few decades later. Heroes did not invent any of these characters aside from Alphonse, Sharena, Veronica or Bruno; while some of the redesigns of returning characters are faithful, others are so heavily stylized that not even the in game sprites can reproduce it (see, Jagen). The official artwork for the older games were either made alongside the original game or with the game in mind; no artwork is made in a vacuum.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:22, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :Thats reminds me, isn't there way to make the infobox image alterante eachtime the page is loaded. Emperor Hardin (talk) 08:35, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::What you mean? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 10:06, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::: Basically have it so the image on the character box alternates every time the page is loaded. I've seen it done on other wikis. Emperor Hardin (talk) 10:10, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::You mean alternating on page load like this (← try clicking the link multiple times)? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 10:15, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::Kinda, here's an example . But yeah, alternating the picture when the page is loaded. Emperor Hardin (talk) 10:18, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yea, both your example and mine used the same extension (for more info, see here). If you're suggesting it, then I decline. It would just transform the character infobox into a random image gallery. The random extension is more like a thing to play with, not for actual use in articles. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 10:38, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Now that this has been brought up, I suggested sometime ago something like the other wikias have, a infobox where it has a toggle that shows artwork from the character in each canonical entry, kinda like the avatar or lucina pages. Because lets face it, most of the returning cast between games like PoR and RD has some drastic changes in overall look. I wanted a opinion from others on this matter as well.-- 14:19, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I saw you making an example in the infobox, and I forgot to show an example of what I meant. Before going further, this is what I actually meant: Character info box I was thinking we should update the character info box to include voice actors, since it seems that's going to be the case from now on Are You Serious (talk) 00:54, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Character Overall sections Hello. I sometimes have some fun editing this Wiki by trying to flesh out the Overall sections on characters for the FE titles I really like because I think it can be "fun" to have some ingame details about the character on the page, but I'm actually not sure if I'm doing it wrong. I think some of the edits I made are possibly too long or detailed for what the Wiki wants, but I'm honestly not sure. I try to keep the edits as neutral as I can while still being honest about character potential, but there is a measure of subjectivity in these sections regardless. Just wondering if there is some kind of guideline for how to approach these sections for the Wiki? Would my edit to the Kamui, Quan, Naoise, or Dew Overall sections be considered ideal length/detail? Or are all of them fine? AxeUser (talk) 15:16, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :Hi there, thanks for your work. Fyi, I'm afraid we have yet a proper guideline for these kind of sections, all we have until now are a page for policies, and another for some basic layouts and rules for articles. I'd be willing to make one but this is out of my capabilities, so if you can help, it would be much appreciated. And I had a look at the pages, look fine to me. If anything, I advise you should consult Nauibotics or Thenewguy34, I believe they have worked on those sections for some time now. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:37, April 29, 2017 (UTC) All the My Units to their standard name Hello Khang, I'm sorry that I bother you with this. But, I think that the My Units have to change to their standard names. This Wiki has already done that. So, why not this Wiki? On that way, we can always identify the My Units easier. I want to help where I can, and I know it isn't a easy task. How more users know about this, how better. Please, think about this. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 05:18, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, it's alright, you can ask me anything, I'm admin for some reason. To answer your question, we don't name pages for My units/Avatars with their default names because they're player characters, players can change those names to whatever they want, they can't be used to identify a character in terms of documenting. Besides, we already set up redirects for those names, if you're unfamiliar with the terms My unit/Avatar, you can always look for Kris/Corrin/Robin and same result. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 08:18, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I even meant both Mark and Kiran. I choose the term My Unit because that term was most connected for what I am trying to say. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 16:07, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Whenever the case, the only thing what I need is your approval and from the other users, the admins in particular. Perhaps, even help, but don't bother me. I hope that you can help me with what I ask, Khang. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 16:28, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :I believe I answered clearly enough, we will not use default names for these pages: *Avatar (New Mystery of the Emblem) *Avatar (Awakening) *Avatar (Fates) *Tactician (character) *Summoner (Heroes) --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 16:32, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Too bad, then I can only accept it. But, thanks for your time, Khang. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 18:14, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Oerclass DLC Information regarding the DLC Overclasses are out and I'm wondering if we should treat them like promotions are stand alone classes; they're DLC classes, but only characters in at certain classes at certain levels can Class Change into them Are You Serious (talk) 15:41, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :Just do as we always do? Make their own pages, and put their links on class pages that can change into them. Is that your concern? (We might as well need to create a page for this "Overclass" term.) -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 16:03, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Archetype Dispute "Merric" Sorry to bother you but we're having a bit of a dispute on the Merric Archetypes. GreatDane112 insists that Lugh is a Merric and insists on adding that a Merric has a relationship with the main lord. However, since we did not include Ricken, despite strong similarities, especially if we include the whole Lord relationship thing, Lugh doesn't qualify as the only similarities is he is the first Mage and that his personality is basically the same. I've tried to say that he does not have a mentor mentioned, does not have a real relationship to the lord other than recruitment, and doesn't even use wind magic. I've laid out most of the inconsistencies, even his new "trait" where the Lord relationship applies to 4 out of the 10 Merrics. Dunno about your thoughts but I thought it would be best to bring this to you to stop my edit war with him. Again, sorry to trouble you with this. I'd rather leave this to you to get a final answer. I left this on Otherarrow's page, but I didn't see that he was on a hiatus.—Nauibotics (talk) 18:35, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Here to report a wiki vandal Hello! So a guest user with the IP address of 82.24.164.247 has been vandalizing a couple of pages, namely the pages for Anna and Micaiah. Nothing serious, but the grammar on a lot of these pages is shot and they are making a lot of "joke edits". GM_3826 (talk) 19:38, May 2, 2017 (UTC)